


Unfair Play

by poisoned_mackerel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chastity Device, Conditioning, Human Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Unethical Experimentation, alternate anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoned_mackerel/pseuds/poisoned_mackerel
Summary: Being a Subby (a sub-class of humans created in a lab) was hard enough on a usual day but when the time came to exchange the irremovable cock cage for a newer model, Aaron stumbled upon a brand-new world of trouble.Featuring: two holes on a male looking body, biological inability to come that doesn't exclude the urge to orgasm, lots of suffering for poor Aaron and so much more...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Unfair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> If the tags didn't scare you, welcome to witness poor Aaron's sad, painful, lonely life!

Being a subby was tough.

Some would say it was not fifties anymore and no one made him marry a stranger or spend his life in a harem. Some would say that subbies had it easy. Those people would be… not subbies.

From one side, it was true: life became fairer. In their society, subbies had almost all the rights other people had. They were allowed to work and find a partner (though not to marry them) and live on their own (though not to buy any immovable property).

But they didn’t have the right to move to another country or adopt children or make decisions on their healthcare.

Not to mention sexual freedom or freedom from corporal punishments.

Aaron would go to the streets and protest – but he was too closely monitored for that. He didn’t even know if there were other subbies who felt the same way – what could he do alone? The general population thought the subbies got everything they needed.

Aaron tried to make his colleagues see life from his point of view several times but no one understood his allusions. He was afraid to speak up more freely, not wanting to out himself as a subby.

At least he knew what his purpose in life was, told Aaron himself with a hint of black humour.

He was a subby, a tool to keep the upper classes calm and satisfied.

He was born for it. No, not right: he was designed and produced for it.

Subbies were specifically created in labs and trained to offer men and women in power relief from stress by providing utter submission. Subbies were sterile and had no testicles at all. They were also physically unable to come – only feel nice from having their penises, prostate, and holes stimulated. Subbies looked male when dressed – no one could guess one was a subby unless the subby told it. The employers didn’t know either – unless a subby decided their status was worse sharing. But underneath their clothes, they were really creatures of an alternative gender. They had two holes, for one. An asshole, like all people, and a hole closely resembling an asshole – with a bigger girth and a puffier ring of muscle. This alternative hole was found between their assholes and penises, where a woman would have a vagina. It was only useful for fucking – it even self-lubricated, a little. Also, the subbies’ chests resembled a woman’s. There were two puffy breasts (A-cup, at best) with big, sensitive nipples (as pointless as the second hole between their legs).

Aaron sighed. At least, the state paid for the university and provided him with a dorm room. Aaron didn’t feel confident enough to go rent a room somewhere in the city. It was also convenient – otherwise, he’d have to go to the dorms every three days for his spankings. This way he doesn’t waste time on traffic as many subbies have to.

The real downside was that he couldn’t bring anyone to his room. Since the day he got his irremovable cock cage at 20, he could only have any pleasure from sex by being fucked – and there was no one to fuck him. Sex toys couldn’t compare. As was his duty, Aaron engaged in sex with rich strangers at special parties where everyone wore masks twice a month. There were always several people interested in a subby – his neon-green cock cage was hard to miss once everyone got naked.

Aaron remembers how scary it was, having to dip his tiny cock into the vivid green mass that was about to shield it from view and touch. It was a new discovery, this material, bendy enough to not cause pain while drying up and moulding itself around a subby’s cock, resistant enough to stay in place for five years. The lab techs would make a suitable hole for peeing, smooth the thing out – and that was it. The cock couldn’t get hard, and when it tried, the sensation was weird and uncomfortable. Research results showed that the subbies’ cocks usually shrank a little under the material which made every new cage even smaller. Just a pleasure to have this thing on all the time, really!

Well, Aaron believed that a metal cage he wore from 16 to 20 had been much worse so the neon-green idiocy was an improvement, kinda.

His life was a lonely one, and maybe it was better this way.

At 25, Aaron was invited to a lab for a “procedure”. Time to exchange his cage for a newer model came quicker than he expected. Aaron took a two-weeks leave as he was requested and, the next day after receiving the e-mail from the lab, he was already riding the train to the outer edge of the city. Because you don’t build labs conveniently in the city center, of course.

There were rumours that subbies’ lives were about to change again, remembered Aaron, watching the scenery change behind the window. It worried him for some reason though such rumours never ceased to exist. Aaron tried his best to quench his nervousness. It was no use riling himself up, was it?

When he arrived, he felt stupid for not expecting the worst. There were too many people, unrecognizable under their lab coats and masks for the «procedure» to entail something harmless.

They locked Aaron in a white-tiled room, tied him to a special medical chair and removed the old cage. The removal process hurt terribly – as if his skin was being flayed alive. They gave him some pills (painkillers, Aaron assumed), put some ointment on his poor cock and left him alone in the room. The pain ceased soon as his skin healed quickly. It was maybe the only real perk of being a subby – the healing abilities were almost inhuman. Aaron calmed down a little and told himself that he can do it.

But then the shit hit the fan. His cock swelled and started to ache. It swelled and swelled until it reached the size of an average man’s dick. By that time, it hurt so bad that Aaron couldn’t hold his whimpers in anymore. He knew better than to make sounds unless ordered, but this was so horribly painful that he was helpless to it. No one was there to scold him anyway.

Then, the lab rats were back. One of them started fisting Aaron’s cock with a well-lubed hand. The first couple of strokes Aaron was able to hold it together. Then he let out a scream and didn’t stop wailing until the person let his poor cock go. To Aaron’s utter shock, his poor cock swelled more – it was big enough to belong to one of the well-hung men who’d fuck him on his days off.

Then, it got worse. They put him on a bench and pressed a dildo into his ass. They crammed it against Aaron’s prostate, and it hurt! Seemed like it’d swelled, too. First, the dildo started to vibrate, and after that – moving. Aaron wailed. It hurt so badly! His prostate was so oversensitive that every drag of the dildo was torture, and his cock was trying to come so hard it felt like it was about to explode.

The men put a cock sleeve on it, and it started to vibrate, too.

Aaron passed out soon, unable to endure the pain anymore.

He came back to himself in a hospital room. He was naked, tied to a hospital bed. Aaron looked down at himself and gasped in horror. His cock was not caged yet, and it was _huge_. 7 inches or so. It certainly didn’t belong on him!

“We are going to put your penis in a cage again soon, don’t worry, sweet boy,” – said a nurse in a friendly tone. Aaron didn’t notice she was there at all so he flinched violently. The restraints didn’t let him fall from the bed, of course, and the nurse pretended he wasn’t freaking out. She came closer and gave him a drink. It was appreciated – Aaron was parched. Not surprising, after what he’d just gone through. The nurse’s smile seemed plastered on her face. It was unsettling but then, hey, if she worked here and saw scenes like Aaron’s “procedure” every day, what was her face supposed to express?

After she spoon-fed him soup and helped him pee in a urinal (which hurt, of course), Aaron promptly fell asleep again.

When he woke up, it turned out he won’t be released from the facility any time soon. A woman in a lab coat over a fancy pantsuit came to his bed and explained that he’s going to stay for “additional testing” for the next three and a half months. Aaron might have shouted insults at her face, he couldn’t remember later. Someone gave him a shot in his arm and he passed out again.

The next morning, Aaron’s life as a guinea pig started.

First of all, a tube had been inserted into his urethra – it burned on the inside and he begged not to do this to him, to wait for a little, to give him time to adjust – but the lab rats ignored him. One of the nurses muttered it didn’t matter if they waited – it’d still be unpleasant. Then, there was this scary mass again – this time, in violet. It hurt madly when the mass attached itself to the tortured skin of Aaron’s cock. Luckily, the ache on the outside faded quickly – unlike the tube in his urethra that still felt foreign and weird. Next, came the most conflicting part. The previous time, the green mass formed a sheath for his cock and only needed a little additional work to be ready for use. This time, the lab techs had to shape the violet mass for almost an hour until it started to resemble… a dildo. A solid violet dildo with a tube for peeing.

Aaron almost asked whether he was a human toy shelf now, aloud. He wished he could just faint again but no such luck. In the evening, he was allowed to stand up from the bed for the first time.

The next morning, he was transferred to a room with a normal bed and some conveniences, like a writing table and a TV. The walls were plaster, not tile – Aaron decided he will survive here.

And survive he did – there was no other word for his existence in the facility during these three months.

For a week, he didn’t have any tasks other than taking two hour-long walks a day and eating on the schedule. He missed freedom, missed the people at the dorms and in his office – even though he didn’t really have any friends. He wore baggy pajamas and slippers.

Aaron felt unbelievably horny every minute of the day. He couldn’t stop himself from touching his fake cock – his dumb brain felt the need to stroke and squeeze, even if it brought NO relief at all. Aaron turned to massaging his prostate hiding under the sheets in bed. The gland was different to the touch. Somehow… bigger? Puffier? Aaron rubbed and rubbed it until it swelled and distracted him from the ache in his cock.

It got worse. His second hole began to throb in need on the third day after his release from the tiled room. Aaron didn’t know what to do – but a nurse noticed his squirming and called for a lab rat. Aaron was equipped with a rigged inflatable plug. He was supposed to train his hole to take the plug at its biggest – which proved to be no challenge at all. Aaron reached his goal on the next day already, his hole requiring _something_ to fill it, the bigger the better. He pretended he was struggling, though. Who knows what they had in store?

Touching his asshole had been forbidden to him after he was found out. Aaron was forced to wear a chastity belt – at least, this thing filled both of his holes pleasantly at the same time. A true blessing.

After a month Aaron had a certain routine. He received an enema first thing in the morning. He then went to a room with a fucking machine where he had his prostate tortured – he couldn’t find another word. Afterward, he had breakfast, a walk, some free time, then lunch, a nap, another walk, a spanking on Mondays and Thursdays or free time on other weekdays, then dinner, a check-up, a massage then sleep.

Sometimes, they would make him test his fake dick on mannequins. It didn’t work – Aaron had little control of it, it was too big and unwieldy.

Aaron didn’t let himself think too much. He just went with the flow, existing here and now. He reminded himself to stay strong in the morning and thanked his fate for not being tortured too much before falling asleep.

Three and a half months were over sooner than Aaron could think.

The chastity belt was removed and Aaron was advised to stay “moderate” with touching and prodding. Aaron could barely stop himself from pointing out that he won’t ever be able to work his holes as hard as the fucking machine at home. He literally bit his tongue. Of course, he had a final row of tests (some of them – very unpleasant) and finally, was about to be escorted to the gates.

He was given new clothes (some baggy jeans to conceal his great dildo-cock) and even new shoes. Fancy. Aaron had half a mind to go out as he was, in his pajamas but decided against it.

The nurse who was seeing him out wished him all the best (Aaron just hummed in response) and gave him a little pocket which he took without asking questions.

The ride home was uneventful – they called Aaron a taxi. It was a good choice – Aaron wasn’t sure he could handle the “real world” after his time in seclusion.

Entering the dorm building felt like it was a dream – Aaron didn’t believe he will come back, not really. He only realized it now.

Aaron only opened the bag from the nurse in his dorm room.

Inside it was a note:

_“Dear Aaron!_

_Thank you for your invaluable help with our research._

_See you in six months!_ _”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please, leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
